If a wire harness and a floor carpet are to be attached to a vehicle body of an automobile or the like, normally, a band-clip-equipped wire harness and a floor carpet are prepared, the band-clip-equipped wire harness is attached to the vehicle body, and the floor carpet is attached to the vehicle body on top of the band-clip-equipped wire harness.
With the invention disclosed in Patent Document 1, a wire harness is bundled by a bundling band (harness retaining portion) of the band clip (carpet fastener), and the clip (locking protrusion) of the band clip is bonded to the floor carpet (carpet), whereby an assembly of the band clip, wire harness, and floor carpet is prepared. The assembly is attached to the vehicle body (paragraph 0042).